Welcome to the Host Club, Aukanai'i!
by Kukana Suttikul
Summary: An oc is joining the host club. She lives in Hawaii with her father, and her mother abandoned her for good. Her pin pal is Haruhi. Mori seems to be intrested in the military personality girl. Her info is on my page. Look under the Ocs section.


"Hey Haruhi,". Hikaru started. "Yes.". " So, we're meeting your friend here?". Finished Kaoru . "Ya, we should see her in a few minutes.". Replied the brown eyed girl. " So, can you fill us in some information about her?". Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Sure, she said that her and her father, are known for military combat, surfing, fighting, and has a company in Hawaii. She has a military background, serious and strict. So don't get on her bad side, and she rarely doesn't like to show her soft side. Her and her father are known through out the world. Oh, her name is Aukanai'i Tsukino or Major for short, she really looks like a guy.". Answered Haruhi. " Hey! Is that her, Haru-chan?". Honey said pointing to a figure that's walking towards them.

"Hey Aukanai'i , nice to meet you face to face." Smiled Haruhi. "Nice to see you too.". Aukanai'i said shaking Haruhi's hand. " Excuse me sir. But why ARE you touching my Haruhi?". Tamaki said, walking between her and Haruhi. "Sempi. This is Aukanai'i Tsukino . She's getting transfered to our school as a 2nd year student. Like I said earlier, she really looks like a guy.". Face palmed the girl. "Oh, I'm Tamaki!". The blond boy said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. Aukanai'i took the shake with a dark smile. " Ahh, Mori she's scary.". Cried Honey with Usa-chan in his face. "Mm. I don't see anything scary about her. She my be nice in some ways.". Mori said carrying Honey on his shoulders.

Aukanai'i looked over to Honey. " You must be Mitsukuni, nice to meet you. I heard that your family is known for fighting. My father would like to meet you.". Said the girl with a bow. "See, she is nice.". Mori said looking at the top of Aukanai'i's black tight tank top to the end of her combat boots, blushing. " And you must be Takashi. Haruhi said a lot about you.". The Hawaiian girl said, holding her hand out. He took her hand and smiled. "You can just call me Mori and Mitsukuni, Honey.". " Hey Hikaru.". "Yes Kaoru?". " Did Mori, just smile?". "It looks like it. He never smiles naturally." The Hitachiin twins said, looking at Mori and Aukanai'i.

"Aukanai'i, I'm Kyoya Ootori. Its pleasant to meet you.". Kyoya said. "Nice to meet you too, but every one, you can just call me Major. ". Major said in her low toned voice. " Hey Major-san. Are you a flat chest like Haru-chan?". Honey asked. "No, I ware a wraps around my whole torso. I have really bad cuts in that area.". Replied the black haired girl. " You know.". Kaoru started. "You should join the host club.". Finished Hikaru. " Why, by any chance?". Aukanai'i asked looking down at, the twins.

"Will look at that group of girls over there.". Kyoya said pointing a finger at the girl. When Aukanai'i did, the girls started squealing. " Fine, so what's the catch?". "If you join our club, we can keep the secret that your a girl. If you won't, your going to have to ware the girls uniform for school.". Hikaru and Kaoru said in union. " Kaoru, Hikaru. Major doesn't have to join the Host club.". Tamaki said. "I think you confused Hikaru for Kaoru, and Kaoru for Hikaru.". The tall female said, pointing at the two. " How did you? ". The two can't speak from that surprise. " Its easy, your voices are slightly different. ". Explain the girl looking boy. "Now come on, before I really get notice by more fan girls."

Then the group started to walk out of the airport to a limo. "So, where do you live for now, Auka-san?". Honey asked, curious where she's going to live. "I live where those trees open up in to a tunnel.". The girl replied, pointing a finger to the tree tunnel. "To get there, we need to use a jeep or a car with 4w drive to get there ". " We don't have thous types of cars, but the driver can drive us to were we have to walk.". Tamaki said, smiling. "Okay, but don't complain to me if your feet starts hurting. Cause I'm not going to carry you.". Warned Aukanai'i. The car stopped and everyone got out. Tamaki, being the some what friendly person he is, is trying to carry Aukanai'i's bag. " How can you carry this bag?! Its like 100 pounds!". The blond boy said. "I'll carry it. Its, only 50 pounds. Oh, and to tell you guys. I have my dad transport my two dogs in my house. So don't approach both of them so quickly. Mostly my blue steel colored one. He will try to kill you.". Said the steel blue eyed girl.

* * *

-two hours later-

* * *

"My feet.". Complained Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins, flopping on the porch of the house. " Come, is wasn't that bad.". Major said, looking at the boys on the porch. "Major, why wouldn't you carry us, but you carried Haruhi?". Asked Hikaru. " Yah. You said your not going to carry any one.". Added Kaoru. " Well, let's see. She's the first one I know. She doesn't complain, AND didn't ask me some stupid questions!". Explained the annoyed girl. After that "ask me some stupid questions" part, Kyoya stand up and walked up to Aukanai'i. "You really think that I was asking stupid questions! Well, here's something that you won't forget get about me!"

He tried to punch her in the face, but Aukanai'i swiftly moved out of the way, grabbing his hand and doing the knife hand, from the Marine Corps, and knocked out Kyoya. All of the host club were wide eyed to see this happening. "H-how did you d-do that?". Everyone said, looking at the unconscious Shadow King. "Its simple, you jab someone in the neck with the side of your hand. And they're knocked out for about 30 minutes.". Aukanai'i said, picking up Kyoya and taking him in side. " Black! Steel! Come here!". Yelled the girl. In a matter of seconds, two dogs came up to Aukanai'i, sitting by her side. "Guys. I would like you to meet my dogs, Black and Steel.". " Aw~. Their so CUTE!". Squealed Tamaki. "T-tamaki, don't get so close to Steel. He WILL try to kill you.". The Steel blue eyed girl said. The blond quickly gave the blue steel colored dog a hug. In a flash, Steel gave Tamaki a bite on the hand.

" Ow! Major, your dog bit mee!". Cried the stupid blond. "You idiot! I told you not to move any closer to my dog, but no. You have to be so retarded not to hear me say, " Don't get any closer". Yelled a raging Hawaiian. Steel growled in agreement. Black came up to a crying Tamaki, and gave him a lick in the face. Apologizing for his family's strict behavior. "You know, Black never done that to someone before.". " Maybe he likes me.". Smiled Tamaki, petting the dogs head. "Do you want to play with Usa-chan, Major-san?". Honey asked, holding up his pink bunny. " Sure."Smiled Aukanai'i.

She kneeled next to the little honey blond boy, picked up Usa-chan and pretend to make it dance. Mori was watching Aukanai'i and Mitsukuni play with the pink bunny. Kyoya woke up and saw what Mori is seeing. The mighty Major smiling in front of Mori, Honey and Kyoya. Steel was up next to the small boy. Honey was scared and got on Aukanai'i's shoulders. "Its OK Mitsukuni, Steel wouldn't hurt you. I'm guessing he would only bite Tamaki.". The black haired girl said, putting Honey-sempi next to Steel. The blue steel dog nuzzles his head to Mitsukuni's face. " You, know Mitsukuni. Steel and Black are strong enough to let you ride on their backs.". Major said, petting her dogs' heads. Aukanai'i notice that the sun was going down. "You guys could stay the night. I have enough rooms, and luckily while my dad was getting these two in this house. He got some food, for me to make meals.". The military girl said. " Oh, we couldn't do that.". Tamaki said, shaking his head no. "So, you want to walk home in the night.". The blue eyed girl said.

" What's for dinner?". Smiled the French. "We can have udon, sushi, miso soup, spam musabi, and sandwiches.". Aukanai'i said opening the fridge. " So you eat commoners food?". Hikaru and Kaoru said, hugging the Thai Bangkew. "What?". The Hawaiian said confused. " You guys, Major doesn't know what that means. She lived in a place where every one goes to the same stores.". Haruhi said. "Actually, I know what that mean. Another thing is me and my father don't like going to thous stupid rich stores.". Said a twitching girl. "Ok, we can have some sushi.". Kyoya said. Everyone was staring at him. " When did you get up?". Everybody said, except Mori. "I was up when Major was playing with Honey."

Then the gaze was turned to Aukanai'i. "W-what the hell are you looking at?!". Studdered an embarrassed Hawaiian-Japanese. She quickly got raw tuna, raw salmon, rice, seaweed, and soy sauce. Aukanai'i washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker. After about an hour Major brought the sushi to the table. " Wow, Major. You didn't need to make this much.". Tamaki said. "You will want more after. Trust me.". Replied the girl. " T'is is g'd. I ne'er k'ew you cook'd.". The brown haired girl said, eating piece of "fancy tuna". " I think its really good!". Chirped Honey. "Your right. This is really good.". The rest of the host agreed. " Thanks, but its not really a big deal.". "Are you kidding!". Hikaru said, starting his sentence. " This is the best! Right Black.". Kaoru finished, feeding the dog a piece of salmon. "K-kaoru! The poor puppy is going to be sick!". Cried Tamaki.

" No his not, Tamaki. They eat fish a lot.". "Oh."

* * *

-20minutes later

* * *

"Good night you guys!". Tamaki yelled threw the house. " Shut up! Were trying to sleep!". Responded Aukanai'i. Then everyone was asleep.


End file.
